


We'll Make Time

by Kinda_Thirsty



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Love Confessions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_Thirsty/pseuds/Kinda_Thirsty
Summary: A night together before it all goes down. Judy deserves more than a phone call.**May contain spoilers to the game. You have been warned*
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/ Female V - Relationship, female v/ judy alvarez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 343





	We'll Make Time

Standing in front of the door hand paused over pressing the call button on the intercom V hesitated. On the other side of the door was Judy, the BD operator that had become someone precious to V. Someone who cared and in return was cared about. That behind that door was the promise of a warm embrace and words of love and hope. 

Staring at the intercom the reflection off the glass stared back. Did she really look that bad? Standing up straight, V scrubbed at her face to clean away blood spatter that was probably from the last relic malfunction. Or maybe the blood was someone else’s... It was all starting to blur together. 

Checking her reflection again the familiar face stared back, gaunt and more haunted than the last time she had examined herself in the mirror. Judy didn’t deserve this; she didn’t deserve a dead woman walking. 

Pulling her hand away from the intercom, intent on leaving, the dark entry lit up as the door slid open to reveal Judy looking momentarily surprised before a quick smile forming on her face. "Well it -" her eyes scanned over the face of her girlfriend in front of her. "V?" her easy smile quickly becoming one filled with worry.

As if feeling a pull of gravity, V fell forward wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Her head tucking itself into the junction of Judy's neck and shoulder as she pulled her closer. 

"Whoa-" Judy pulled the merc in tight stroking V's hair in a worried manner as she checked for signs of injury. "-babe, hey...V sweetie, what's wrong?" 

V pulled herself in closer, feeling the hot sting of tears starting. Shaking her head, unable to form words as the tears now flowed freely. Static swarmed her already blurry vision started as the relic started acting up again which made the tears flow faster. 

"Shhhh- I got you V," Judy placed a kiss to the side of V's head and stroked her hair. "I'm here. I got you." 

Judy guided V further into her apartment to her bed where she sat them both down on the edge. Holding V's head to her chest as she kept stroking V's hair. "I don't know what's going on V, but I’m here for you. I'll always be here for you babe." Judy cradled V in her arms and just held her close. 

It unnerved Judy to see someone usually so strong this broken down. She'd seen V take on Tyger Claws and every other scumbag with no hesitation. When V had told her about how the relic was killing her, Judy didn't sleep that night. Knowing V had been running around helping her out with her shit and everyone else's shit all while she knew she was dying. 

V did not show it upset her often, that night in Judy's apartment and their date at the lake. But tonight, this was the worst she's seen V. The merc never told her exactly how long she had, and Judy never pushed. 

"V?" Noticing the shaking of her girlfriend's shoulders stopping and her breathing no longer wet sobs. 

"It's bad Judy." V leaned back, taking her girlfriend's hands in hers. "I just came from Victor's, he said.... days. I have days left until I'm... Until I'm gone."

"Days...?" Judy felt like the blood turned to ice in her veins. 

A small empty laugh left V as she looked to the ceiling. "Yeah, days... I flatlined earlier today and thankfully Johnny... he uh... took over and got me to Vic in time. I may have only 48 hours left Judy… and I decided I am going to fight it. For a chance at fixing this before I am erased from my own fucking mind." V paused using her sleeve to wipe aimlessly at her tear streaked face. "I called Panam and the Aldecados agreed to help. Tomorrow morning we're taking on Arasaka in hopes of separating Johnny and I." lightly squeezing Judy's hands. "It's my last chance at survival. I wanted to tell you in person."

Judy felt like time had stopped. Like she had paused a BD and time was frozen in place. "Days.... Wait. Don't. No! Hold on. What?! No!" Judy felt like the world was dropping out beneath her. Gripping V's hands tighter as if to keep her from falling away. 

V looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm sorry to drop all of this on you. It’s not fair to you."

"Hey, hey don't you fucking think for one minute you're in the wrong bout’ any of this shit. You didn't fucking sign up for this. If anything it’s not fair to you! Look, I-I don’t know the details but if it means helping you, I'm there. You hear me? I’m going to be wherever you need whenever you need. You didn't deserve this, any of it. Especially not someone like you with your damn heart of fucking gold going around helping any fucking idiot with a problem." Judy felt her eyes starting to well up. “I’m going to be with you to whatever fucking end because I always want to be by your side."

Sitting up just enough to face each other, V wiped her red rimmed eyes on her sleeves. V gently lifted a hand to Judy's face, her thumb tracing gently under her eye as her hand cupped her girlfriend's cheek. Leaning closer pressed her lips softly to Judy's. She pulled back to gaze into the techies’ eyes. "I love you." Her eyes are on Judy's face, watching her reaction carefully, terrified that she is saying too much too soon. But Judy's eyes soften, and she takes a tiny, desperate breath like she can barely believe what she is hearing. 

Judy leaned into the hand gently holding her face, having never heard a confession that wasn't a drunken mishap or halfhearted. This was the first time someone had said it to her first. A small bashful smile played on her lips as she kissed the woman, she loved, in front of her. "I love you too V."

The two kissed slowly and tenderly for a while. Reveling in their connection, their love, for one another. 

Propping herself up, V smiled down at Judy who laid next to her. "I never thought I would ever be so gone for someone until I met you." V's smile faltered slightly. "I wish I had more to give you. You deserve so much more." 

"Hey now," Judy snaked her arms around V pulling her flush to her. "-you are enough. You have always been enough. And we’ll make more time.” Judy kisses her then, so deeply that V feels it all the way down to her toes.

V lets out a small moan as Judy’s hands clutch desperately closer. There is a tender expression in her eyes when they meet Judy’s, and a reverence to the way that she reaches up to brush a few strands of hair behind Judy’s ear, fingertips lingering at her cheek. Then having them trail down her neck until they brushed along her hip, slowly teasing at the skin that was reveled there. V smiled as she felt Judy's legs begin to tangle with hers. V nipped at Judy's ear before purring into Judy's ear, “Allow me to make the most of our time.”


End file.
